


thank the universe for my bad luck

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: So pancakes was not as good an idea as it had seemed when Amy impulsively jumped at Molly's car.





	thank the universe for my bad luck

So pancakes was not as good an idea as it had seemed when Amy impulsively jumped at Molly's car. She certainly didn't take into account the possibility that she may not notice the time pass by. Good food and conversation were great distractors.

And yes, Amy missed her flight.

She panicked, of course. She just missed her flight to Africa like an idiot. Molly was apologetic and that calmed her a bit. It wasn't her fault and she assured her that. Her bestfriend offered to call the organization she volunteered for anyway, while Amy talked to her relatives that were expecting her in Botswana. It turned out fine in the end, but Amy had the right to panic then. She would have to take another flight scheduled the day after tomorrow.

"Look on the bright side, Ames. We'll get to hang for another two days." said Molly on the ride back to her house.

Amy shrugged, resigned and a bit stressed out. "Yeah, you're right. It's not like I'm cancelling."

"We could finally watch that Ken Burns doc, but then Jared is throwing a summer kickoff party, except everyone's showing up this time." Molly's grin curled into a smirk. "We should go."

"One night in jail is enough, thank you very much."

"No one's going to jail."

"You know, I really do want to watch that do-"

"Hope is probably going to be there."

That gave Amy pause and Molly's smirk widened. She knew her to well, dammit. Last time she talked her into something like this, things did not exactly go well.

Amy eyed her sceptically. "She's not going to go to Jared's fucking boat party."

"She will if you ask her to." Molly shrugged. "And like I said, people are actually showing up this time. I helped a bit with organizing the whole thing. I never thought I'd be so good at it, but our peers are honestly so predictable now that I've been to one of their dumb parties, it's so easy to pique their interest."

"I'm not going to ask her." Amy firmly said, ignoring her friend's rambling.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Amy, you have her number. You think she gave it to you just so you could tuck it in your wallet and stare at it?"

"I don't do that." (She did).

"You do and it's cute."

* * *

 Molly was right, people did show up.

The party's whole set-up was more laid back this time, but the fact that they're on a fucking boat still made it exuberant for high school standards.

Gigi was in the middle of the dance floor twirling and swishing her faux fur coat at everyone near her. Jared was...well...it was hard to describe what he was doing with a helmet on behind the DJ booth.

"I fucking told him not to... Ugh, I swear." Molly huffed beside her. She queezed her hand for a second. "Let me take care of this."

Amy let go of her hand. "Yeah, you better, 'cause that's too much."

Molly kissed her cheek. "See you later."

"You mean tomorrow?" Amy called out at Molly's retreating form. Molly flipped her off before proceeding to half-drag Jared out of the booth with (fond) a scowl on her face.

Amy was shaking her head at the sight when she felt someone tap on her shoulder lightly. She started and spun to find Hope right in front of her.

"Hey," Amy sputtered.

Hope looked amused, but her small smile was soft. Amy tried to remember how to breathe.

"You-you came!"

"I got your text." Hope said as if that explained everything, like how close her face was to Amy's and the way her eyebrow arched sent Amy's stomach (and other parts) into a frenzy.

"Yeah, I, uh..." Amy caught her gaze roaming below Hope's (honestly fucking beautiful) face and felt her cheeks warm. "You look good."

"You too." There was still that amused look on her face when she chuckled lightly. "You want to go upstairs?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, sure."

Hope smiled. "Come on."

* * *

Things were a lot more relaxed and mellow upstairs. A lot of the people here were either talking or just having a smoke. The song that was playing was hypnotic, with swathing guitar sounds accentuated by an angelic cooing voice singing over wave-like noise.

" _Cocteau Twins_." Hope said with an approving nod, taking a seat on one of the benches facing the sea. "Never thought Jared had taste."

"You like this band?" Amy asked. She wasn't really good at small talk, but she was genuinely curious about it, and about _her_.

Hope patted the spot on the bench beside her and Amy sat there, awfully close to her again. "Yeah, they're fucking great. I listen to them a lot when I'm reading."

"You do seem to read a lot." Amy remarked. She never thought about it much, but she could vaguely recall Hope with her head bent on a paperback more than one time during Ms. Fine's class.

"Well, you found me out." Hope grinned.

"There's no shame in having a fixation on literature."

Amy got an eye-roll for that. "I'm not ashamed about it. It's fun, takes me somewhere else."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Amy nodded. "Our lives are dull, but at least we have books."

"God, you're such a nerd."

Amy chuckled. There wasn't a hint of insult in Hope's tone, if anything she sounded a bit...fond when she said it. Like it was a thinly-veiled compliment.

She scooted closer to Hope. It could be the shot of tequila she had before going up that was giving her courage or maybe the encouragement in Hope's flirtatious eyebrow arch. She wasn't sure. Whatever the fuck it was, what mattered was that their faces were already close enough to feel each other's warm breaths.

Hope was the one to dip her head down and close the small distance between them. Their lips crashed, and Hope's felt full and soft and she couldn't fucking believe her luck.

They were both breathless when Hope finally pulled away reluctantly. "You want to go somewhere."

The insinuation was clear enough even with Amy's brain not functioning anymore. She gave Hope an eager nod, earning another eye-roll and a chuckle before Hope took her by the hand and led her to wherever she had in mind. Amy realized, while she and Hope navigated through the crowd of familiar faces, that she wouldn't be in this situation if she hadn't missed her flight.

Thank the universe for her bad luck then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This film was so fucking good so i had to write something.
> 
> Also I might write another chapter. Idk.


End file.
